<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032255">Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Duel of the Fates Compliant, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Duel of the Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kylo Ren dead, and the war finally over, the time is finally right to tell Poe everything.</p>
<p>She just has to find him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 1/29/20 prompt: Most of all, I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling, the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I’m with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had walked for ages, unsure of where she was or how to get home.</p>
<p>But then he finds her.</p>
<p>
  <em>They find each other.</em>
</p>
<p>In the cockpit of the Falcon, a lit beacon sitting on the dash between them, she tells him <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>“It was when I was blinded that I truly learned how to see,” she says with his hand clasped tight in hers. “And I won’t reject my love any longer.”</p>
<p>Realization dawns on his face, bright, blinding, <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>He gently cups her cheek in his hand and presses his lips to hers.</p>
<p>Finally, <em>finally</em>, it’s their time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>